


E M O T I O N A L

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon's an angel, Dark, Death, Fire, Homicide, I scared myself writing this, I'll add more tags later, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Suicide, Survival, Thriller, idk - Freeform, mystery?, selective mutism, treehouse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh's father murders his own family as well as Tyler's family in cold blood.The only survivors are Ashley, Josh and Tyler.At the ages of 15, 15 and 7 the trio are left to fend for themselvesBut somebody still wants them dead.





	1. H A P P I N E S S // F E A R

Happiness, innocence, purerity.

That's how it was. 

Earlier that day Tyler, Josh and their brothers and sisters were having the time of their lives.

Despite being 15 Tyler and Josh were clinging on to the last parts of their childhood, reaching to the sky as they bounced up and down on the trampoline, liking ice cream as the melting drips rolled down onto their hands. 

This is happiness; life doesn't get better than this. 

The boys family's have always been very close. 

Their mums shared pregnancy tips, their dads bonded every Sunday, and the children were all like siblings.

Even after the Josephs moved a few neighbourhoods away the Duns were nearly always at their house, often sleeping over. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

Josh, Tyler and Josh's sister Ashley squeezed into Tyler's double bed whilst Josh's other sibling settled in the Josephs siblings beds.

Tyler, Josh and Ashley looked up to the ceiling, they looked to the glow-in-the-dark stars that littered the ceiling. 

In that moment they felt happy, they felt at peace, they felt okay.

A dull ache nagged Josh and Tyler though, they knew there childhood was slipping away. 

"Wish we could turn back time, to the the good ol' days" sang Tyler softly but slowly, voice growing weaker by every word as he slipped into a world of unconsciousness

The trio slept at peace, until they heard a heart stopping bang. 

They all woke up with a jolt, Ashley went to scream but Josh quickly covered her mouth. 

"Pretend to sleep" whispered Tyler, realising that something was terribly wrong

<<<<<>>>>

"THATS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET FOR CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND" Yelled Josh's Dad, Bill at Josh's Mum, Laura. 

"YOU KILLED HIM" Laura cried

"what's going o- CHRIS?" Tyler's mum screamed running up to her husband, she sat down beside him and held him in her arms as blood poured out of his head

"STOP FUCKING CRYING YOU BITCH" Bill yelled. 

There was another bang. 

Now their was more screaming and crying, it was coming from Josh's Mum and Josh knew his mum was next, then it would be him and his best friend alongside the siblings.

The crept out of bed, unsure of what to do, adrenaline pumping threw their bodies. 

Josh could hear his mum begging for her life, it felt like every single bone was being ripped out of his body


	2. P A N I C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shit lol

The second they heard the third bang the trio knew they had to run; there was absolutely know way they could save the rest of their siblings, it would take to long and the other bedrooms were closer to the steps Bill would soon be climbing. 

Ashley flung open the window and grabbed her brothers phone, Tyler grabbed a whole load of clothes out of his wardrobe and Josh grabbed the quilt under one arm and pillows under the other. 

"We need to climb down the pipe, I'll go first" Tyler whispered "I'll catch you if you fall"

There was more gunshots as they slid down the pipe, as soon a Josh's bare feet hit the floor he picked up the quilt and pillows and the trio ran for dear life. 

Their lungs burnt and their feet stung, but it didn't matter, they were so fuelled by adrenaline nothing mattered other than immediate safety.

"I know where we can go" Tyler gasped, overtaking Josh so he could lead the way

Josh noticed Ashley growing weaker so he grabbed her hand. 

Even though they knew Bill wasn't behind them, they knew that he could get in a car and find them immediately so Tyler guided them through small lanes until they met a huge woods, they didn't stop running until they were deeply inside it, surrounded by trees. 

They stood panting for a good 30 seconds, Ashley threw up and started crying. 

"We're going to be okay" said josh trying to comfort his sister but he didn't sound convinced himself 

Tyler crouched to her level, 

"Have you ever been in a treehouse?" He asked

She shook her head.

"Well I have a little surprise for you, and you Josh"

Josh tilted his head in confusion 

"Come with me"

Tyler lead them to his treehouse, the boys helped Ashley up the ladder. 

She and Josh gasped as soon as they got inside, if Tyler wasn't so exhausted he would of gave a smug smirk. 

The treehouse was just a bit bigger than a double bed, there was a whole load of fizzy drinks and snacks in the corner and a heap of blankets in the corner. 

"Hold these" ordered Tyler and Josh picked up the blankets, Tyler spread the quilt along the floor leaving a space at the end for their snacks, the boys tucked Ashley in hoping that she falls asleep instantly before the shock hits her.

Reality hasn't hit them, 

yet.


	3. S H O O K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic had been such a flop omg.

Josh woke up screaming 

Ashley woke up screaming

Tyler woke up screaming 

"Please tell me yesterday was a terrible nightmare" Tyler said threw tears

Josh just shock his head, tears spilling from his eyes as he rocked his hyperventilating sister back and forward.

Tyler opened the treehouse door a threw up, josh grabbing his t-shirt to stop him from falling. 

He had never seen Tyler like this, Tyler always hid his emotions perfectly and took control of the situation. 

"We are going to be alright" Said josh, his voice breaking. 

"Our families our dead and we have a traumatised 7 year old, what part of that's alright?" Tyler sobbed, making the rest of them cry harder 

"CALL 911 THEN" Josh shouted, threw tears

"Stop shouting you're fucking her up more and we can't call them because we'll all be separated and bunged into a children's home and if Bill is still alive and doesn't get caught he will kill us" 

Ashley gave Josh his phone that she grabbed in the panic. 

Josh took 5 deep breathes 

Josh turned to her. 

"Do you understand what's happening Ashley?"

She shook her head.

"Okay so last night Daddy got very angry and he did a horrible, horrible thing that means that Mummy, Auntie Kelly, Uncle Chris, Jay, Madison, Jordan, Zack and Abigail have gone away for along time"

Tears rolled down the little girls face. 

Josh looked over at Tyler who also had a fresh batch of tears rolling down his face and josh felt his own tears falling down his neck.

"Talk to me Ashley"

She stayed silent. 

Tyler took Josh's phone off him and bought up the notes section

"Do you have any questions about what's happened?" Asked Tyler trying not to breakdown again

Yes, she typed

Where have they gone?

"They have gone to join the stars up in heaven, tonight we are going to go outside and wave to everyone" said Josh, his voice was shaking

Is heaven better then this world

"Honestly, I don't know but it's defiantly not worse" 

Is it my fault

"No and don't you dare believe that for one second do you hear me?"

Ashley nodded.

I want them back 

"So do I" said Tyler, noticing how josh was to upset to reply. 

"It's just us now" said Tyler as they all cried into each other.

The stayed like that for a few hours, huddled up  
in the corner, embraced in each others arms, crying, gagging from crying and crying some more. 

"We need to eat and Ashley feels really cold" Said Tyler, voice sounding rough. 

Josh laid out the clothes Tyler managed to grab, 4 hoodies, 3 pairs of knee-length shorts and 7 pairs of underwear. 

Josh passed his sister a hoodie which was far to big for her but looked comfortable. 

She gave him his phone for a second time. 

"Check the news J" Said Tyler before taking a gulp of lemonade 

"I don't think there's any- oh, there is signal, how did you get this place Ty?"

"I'll tell you after you check the news"

"Fine" Josh huffed 

"Oh my god"

"Read it out" said Tyler anxiously

"Breaking news: Two local families have been found dead after concerned neighbours called the police after hearing "bullets" at 3AM last night, it is fought that local man Bill Dun killed the whole of both of the families before turning the gun on himself- Ashley what's the matter?"

The seven year old girl was rocking back and forward 

"No no no no no" 

"She's having a flashback" Said Tyler, trying to stay calm 

"Shall I-"

"No, don't touch her, she might accidentally lash out"

The boys watched on helplessly.

"They forgot us" whispered Tyler in a moment of despair.

Ashley looked at both of the boys, slowly coming back into reality, she looked as rough as possible. 

Josh wrapped her up in a whole load of blankets and let her drift of to sleep; it was obvious that the flash back left her shaken and exhausted. 

"I counted up the food" Tyler slumped against the wall, " I was only given this place a week ago and I was planning to surprise you with it, it was going to be our man-cave for hanging out and stuff anyway we have a bottle of lemonade, Diet Coke, and a six-pack of canned lemonade. Food wise we have a packet of marshmallows, some British chocolate, 2 packets of haribos and we both know that isn't enough" 

Josh sighed

"I say we stay here for a few days then we stay at Brendon apartment for a week or two then we go from their" said Josh 

"We are 15 and Ashley is 7, plus I don't think Brendon would be to happy with us intruding do you?"

"I don't know, but he might know someone who is, it's worth a try, we need someone we trust to give us a lift out of Ohio really" 

"Why is this happening to us" Tyler sighed, he didn't even want to think about the agony his family would of been in

They both sat for a few minutes.

"I turn 16 next month and you could lie about your age, let me text Brendon, we can't live here forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my other fic "he doesn't care anymore" it's shit but it's better than this fic and I worked my ass off on it lol (shameless self-promo)


End file.
